


seventeen

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Comfort, Drunk!Piper, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: "it's okay that you haven't," annabeth reassured him. "it's not weird to be 17 and not have kissed anyone." percy scoffed, which made her frown."sure," he mutters."hey," she said sternly. "i mean it.""how many 17 year olds do you know that haven't had their first kiss?" he deadpanned. she stared at him, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. instead, he stared back, waiting for a response. annabeth rolled her eyes."me."- or the one in which neither of them has had their first kiss. so they change that
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	seventeen

"percy jackson!" piper held up her now empty shot glass as she called his name.

"piper mclean!" percy replied with half the enthusiasm. annabeth could tell he wasn't nearly as drunk as piper, though he definitely wasn't sober.

"tell me the story of your first kiss."

annabeth rolled her eyes. she never understood why but every time they hung out and drank, piper would ask someone the story of their first kiss. or if they're really unlucky, she'd ask someone the story of their first time. that's only happened twice though. she watched as percy rolled his eyes but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

it started when she asked hazel, who shyly told everyone about her first boyfriend and how he had taken her on a picnic date and had kissed her at the end of it. piper, who had been so drunk that by morning, she didn't even remember asking hazel, gushed over the story, hugging her close. next they had heard about frank's, which had been hazel. piper also gushed over this. and so on. up until now, the only people she hadn't asked were percy and leo.

"percy jackson, i am waiting," piper said. she went to refill her shot glass when jason quickly stopped her. she whined in protest but didn't fight him.

"haven't had it," percy said, shrugging. piper visibly froze. even annabeth was caught off guard.

"you're joking," piper deadpanned. then she chuckled. "percy, no really. tell me the story, i wanna know."

to anyone else, percy would've looked fine. maybe a little annoyed, but fine. but annabeth had known him since they were seven. she could see how uncomfortable he looked.

"i haven't kissed anyone, pipes," he said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. he then stood, stretching. "i need another drink." annabeth watched as he walked to the kitchen, avoiding everyone's eyes.

if she hadn't been so worried about percy, annabeth would've laughed at the sheer confusion on piper's face. "he- what? he's lying," she laughed. "there's no way he's 17 and has never kissed anyone."

"piper, be nice," hazel chided, frowning. piper only laughed again. annabeth hesitated before standing and walking to the kitchen to find percy. she stopped short when she saw the room was empty. she blinked a few times before noticing the backdoor was cracked open.

she found him out there, sitting on the steps of the deck in the dark. the only light came from the window in the kitchen and the dim porch light. annabeth frowned and sat next to him, knocking her knee into his.

"hey," she said quietly. "you okay?"

he shrugged. "i was until i heard piper say there's no way i'm 17 and have never kissed anyone. which kinda made me feel... shitty, i guess."

"it's okay that you haven't," annabeth reassured him. "it's not weird to be 17 and not have kissed anyone." percy scoffed, which made her frown.

"sure," he mutters.

"hey," she said sternly. "i mean it."

he looked at her. his sea green eyes were usually so bright but in the dark light, they looked like a forest green. annabeth still loved them. their closeness made her heart speed up. she was past the point of denying her feelings for him. she had known how she felt about him for years. but after being friends for ten years, annabeth knew their friendship was too valuable to lose. she had hoped the crush would fade. it didn't.

"how many 17 year olds do you know that haven't had their first kiss?" he deadpanned.

she stared at him, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. instead, he stared back, waiting for a response. annabeth rolled her eyes.

"me."

his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. and she understood why. when piper had asked her about her first kiss, annabeth had panicked and told her and their friends, including percy, that she had her first kiss when she was 16.

"don't lie," he said quietly. "you told us all about when luke kissed you. you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"i'm not lying to _you._ but i did lie when piper asked me."

percy studied her. before he could reply, the door swung open.

"are you guys okay?" hazel asked. "we were wondering where you went."

annabeth smiled at her. "yeah, we're good. we're talking about something, give us, like, ten minutes."

"okay, cool!" hazel smiled brightly, shutting the door almost all the way. annabeth turned back to percy, who was still looking at her.

"why did you lie when piper asked?"

she shrugged. "i panicked. i don't know."

he nodded slowly. "okay," he said quietly. they sat quietly, side by side. their arms were pressed up against each other. he stared at his hands, looking deep in thought. annabeth was about to suggest they go back inside when he spoke again.

"can i-" he abruptly cut himself off. annabeth felt him tense up. she looked at him but he kept his gaze on his hands.

"can you what?" she asked. he shook his head.

"nothing. dumb, drunk thought."

annabeth stared at him. he wouldn't look at her so she hit his knee with hers again. percy looked up at her. they stared at each other and if she hadn't been paying attention, she would've missed it. his eyes flicked down to her lips for a millisecond. maybe it was her feelings for him that made her too hopeful, but butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"can you what?" she repeated. he glanced at her lips again. annabeth almost thought she was hallucinating. but when she studied his face, she could see his hesitation. she could feel how tense he was.

ever since annabeth had figured out her feelings for percy, she had always contemplated and wondered if he felt the same. she would pay attention to him, trying to see if he would blush when she complimented him or if he would ever look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. and she could never be sure, which is why she would never make a move, but a part of her believed percy liked her too.

and in this moment, annabeth felt confident he did. she knew there was a chance she was wrong. she wasn't sober and her feelings for him may have been clouding her judgement. but in this moment, she was sure.

"it's nothing annabeth." he shook his head again. annabeth felt her heart speed up. she leaned in just an inch. she didn't miss the way his breath caught in his throat.

"ask me," she whispered. apparently, annabeth was feeling bold tonight. undoubtedly because she was tipsy.

"i-" he mumbled. "i was thinking since neither of us have ever kissed anyone, i thought- i mean, maybe we could-" his voice faltered. his mouth was open, like he wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"ask me, percy," she repeated. she was hyper aware of everything. their arms and knees pressed together, the dark green color of his eyes, the music and piper's loud voice coming from inside the house, the constellations above them. her heart which was about to beat right out of her chest. for a split second, annabeth became terrified that she was wrong. maybe she had misunderstood everything and he didn't like her. and then he spoke quietly.

"can i kiss you?"

he barely got to finish his sentence because annabeth didn't hesitate to place her hand on his jaw and lean forward, kissing him. he responded instantly, both of his hands reaching up to cup her face gently. the hand that wasn't on his jaw came up to hold his wrist gently, as if to keep him there. despite previously feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest, she now wasn't even sure if it was beating anymore. she wasn't sure of anything other than the feeling of his hands on her face and his lips on hers.

annabeth could've stayed there forever. she wish she could stay there. but she did need to breathe eventually. reluctantly, she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. she kept her eyes closed for a while until percy spoke.

"hey," he whispered. annabeth opened her eyes, looking into his dark green ones.

"hey," she replied, keeping her voice quiet like his. she tried to find the words to say. and as intelligent as she was, all she could come up with was, "um, wow."

he chuckled. "yeah. wow."

"i, um..." she trailed off. the boldness she had felt before was gone. "i mean i don't know how to say this, exactly. but i... i really like you, percy."

he searched her eyes for a second before breaking out into a wide grin. instead of replying, he kissed her again. or he tried to. they were both smiling too widely for it to be a real kiss.

-

it was three months later when piper drunkenly asked percy about his first kiss again. this time, annabeth smiled when she did. percy was her boyfriend now, he had been since the night they first kissed. it wasn't on purpose, but they never _officially_ told their friends. annabeth and percy had always been touchy so it was nothing new when they would hold hands or have an arm around each other. and it wasn't intentional, but they had never kissed in front of their friends. so it made sense that piper asked again.

"percy jackson, have you really never kissed anyone? i want to know. no judgement, i promise."

"oh, i never told you? when you first asked, i hadn't. but now i have," he said casually. piper's eyes widened comically.

"what? when? percy! tell me everything!"

annabeth smiled as percy glanced over at her before looking back at piper. it was laughable. annabeth was currently curled up next to percy on piper's couch, percy's arm around her shoulders. this was so normal for them that none of their friends were able to connect the dots.

"um, okay. it was this girl that i've liked for a really long time. we were sitting and talking and it turns out neither of us had ever kissed anyone. so... we kissed."

piper clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled widely. "awwww! does that mean she liked you too? oh my god, are you dating now? percy, i'm a little mad that you've kept me in the dark for so long!"

percy laughed. annabeth made eye contact with hazel who was looking back and forth between her and percy, as if she was just now noticing their position and how cuddly they were with each other. annabeth smiled slyly and hazel's jaw dropped slightly.

"yeah, i guess you could say she's my girlfriend."

piper looked like she wanted to jump up and down. "percy jackson! when can we meet her? i want to meet her? pleeeaaasssee?"

the whole group laughed at piper's pleading. annabeth shifted so she sat up a little straighter. her face was now level with percy's.

"pipes, you already know her."

before piper could reply, annabeth placed her fingers on percy's jaw and turning his head towards her, kissing him. instantly, his hand that wasn't on her shoulder came up to cup her cheek. annabeth had decided that was her favorite place for percy to put his hands when they kissed. she felt a sense of safety when he held her face. everything was peacefully quiet for a few seconds until piper started yelling, breaking their kiss.

"I KNEW IT! JASON, I TOLD YOU! YOU OWE ME 30 BUCKS!"

annabeth blinked. "you bet on us?"

piper looked at her. "DUH! i have been telling jason for over a year that you two were in love and he thought i was being dumb. but no, i am a genius! i knew it!"

hazel held up her hand. "hold up. percy, you said neither of you had ever kissed anyone. annabeth told her about luke kissing her."

annabeth shrugged. "oh yeah, that was a lie. i panicked."

piper had been fighting jason for his wallet but stopped when annabeth said that. "you lied? that is so rude."

"piper, you bet on my love life. _you're_ rude."

"i have no idea what you mean. i would never."

everyone laughed. piper went back to fighting jason, leo began to search netflix for movie and received input from hazel and frank when leo almost picked a horror movie. annabeth just looked up at percy and smiled. he pressed a kiss to her forehead. annabeth pouted.

"what?" he asked.

"gimme a real one,” she whined.

percy laughed and tugged her even closer, holding her face and kissing her again gently. they've kissed countless times now, and it still managed to make annabeth's heart speed up.

"better?" he whispered when he pulled away.

"much better."


End file.
